


Hypnagogia

by chimchimpie



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fantasizing, Guilty Pleasures, Masturbation, Vaginal Fingering, Wanting what you can't have, this is the product of listening to some incidental music while sleep deprived
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 00:01:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6098266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimchimpie/pseuds/chimchimpie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hypnagogia is the in-between state where one is neither fully awake nor fully asleep."</p><p>Indulging in your deepest desires is much easier when you're only partially conscious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hypnagogia

**Author's Note:**

> i'll be honest, i wrote this at 5am while listening to the kind of music that makes you want to sin.
> 
> edit: fixed the typos!

It was on nights like these that Marinette was unable to sleep.

Not when the moonlight filled her room with a glow that made the space look and feel surreal.

Not when the breeze caressed her skin and left her sighing, cool air taunting her burning body and covering her skin in goosebumps.

Not when all she could do was let her fingertips gently trace their way up and down her body, eyes closed and breath unsteady as she felt herself sink deeper into a drowsy state of arousal.

One that betrayed the part of her that should know better than to indulge in fantasies about her leather clad partner.

She could feel the shame well up inside of her- what would he think of her, doing something like this in the middle of the night? And all while thinking of him, and the way that suit fit him so well...

The mystery behind their masks, that adorable smirk that dressed his lips so well, the way he cared about her and went out of his way to really be there for her when she needed it the most... from his incessant flirting that more often than not left her flushed and made her heart skip a beat, to his coy and flustered expression whenever she couldn’t help herself and would flirt back… it all added to the thrill. 

She was always so careful not to let her feelings get the best of her, trying not to read much into his advances and most importantly, not letting what could be a meaningless crush interfere with the bigger, more heroic role they both had. 

But she couldn't help herself. Right now, her need for him was undeniable- even more so when she was slipping out of consciousness, and she allowed herself to lose control simply because it felt natural. 

And how could she do otherwise when he plagued her thoughts even more than a certain model these days? She didn’t have the will to push them away. 

Not when her treacherous and tired body felt the trace of nails, breath catching as she imagined him being the one caressing her like this. Biting her lip when she imagined what it’d be like for him to bite it for her. 

She would sigh as she slowly caressed up her toned navel to her breasts, lifting her shirt in the process. Her fingertips exploring her mounds, slow and full of lazy intent. 

She couldn't stop, not when pleasure would hit her slowly, a chill running down her spine when she imagined him gazing down on her, his touch leaving her breathless.

She certainly couldn’t sleep when she suddenly felt trapped in her clothing. Not when she could feel his hands slowly travelling down her body, on to the hem of her shorts that she could swear he was pulling on. 

Definitely not when she felt those same hands rubbing circles on her inner thighs slowly, purposefully teasing her. She would sigh when after a few minutes, she could feel those same hands drag her panties off. 

She would squirm and imagine him looking down at her with those gorgeous, expressive green eyes of his, and a knowing smirk with enough implication to mess with her pulse. 

_Are we enjoying ourselves, Princess?_

She would groan when she felt his finger finally caress her, up and down, coating himself of her essence. She would moan when he’d finally give attention to what felt like the center of her being. Feeling his other hand probe on her entrance, she’d whisper his name, thinking about how he’d rub her mercilessly while making her beg for his fingers inside of her. 

_Tell me what you want, My Lady. I want to hear you say it._

She liked to imagine that he’d tease her because he’d want to make sure she wanted it, but also because she just loved being tortured like this. To be a writhing mess that would beg for him to touch her more and more, and even more… And she’d do it, she’d tell him exactly what he wanted to hear because she was impatient. 

_Show me you really want me._

She would then fail to suppress a moan when his digits pleasured her at the same time as his other hand rubbed her clit. She would feel herself melt with the slow movements, would feel herself burn when he picked up the pace. She would want to scream when he would stop altogether, only to start slow again with an obnoxious and gorgeous grin she’d knock off his face if it didn’t turn her on so damn much.

And even then she would beg him to continue, to touch her and leave her an incoherent mess. She would beg for him to make her feel like she never has before, while the rapid beating of her heart already stated that this was definitely a first.

She imagined how his bravado would fade and he’d comply, eager to please like the good kitten he was.

She’d breathe out his name as his fingers picked up the pace again and this time didn’t stop, building her up until she couldn’t wait any longer. She would writhe and shiver once she felt another breeze caress her now sweating figure, so full of want and desperate for release. She would try to keep quiet and manage to at least silence the loudest moans, biting her lip and chanting his name afterwards like a prayer as his fingers pumped in and out of her.

In the throes of passion, she imagined that he would whisper her real name, in a world where he would know her identity, the only consequence being the way he replied to her chants with a voice dripping with want and adoration.

_Marinette…_

And just like that, she’d feel as if she drowned with the wave of heat that spread through her body, toes curling and body shaking. She’d feel his fingers slid out and his other hand trace their way around her body.

She would imagine him peppering her entire body with sweet kisses, helping her come down from her high. She’d lick his fingers clean and imagine him smile lovingly at her, like he always did. 

She would smile at him as well, letting herself drift to sleep to his sweet words and promises of affection. _Je t’aime aussi, mon chaton._

It was on nights like these that Marinette slept the best.

**Author's Note:**

> smh i havent written in years and this is my first fic on this account
> 
> ofc it's ladybug sin im so done with my life goodbai friends i am gone
> 
> how would you guys feel about me making a sequel to this, from the kitty's pov?


End file.
